This invention relates generally to marine propulsion devices, such as outboard motors and stern drive units, and particularly to power steering system for use with such marine propulsion devices.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ Hall 4,615,290 October 7, 1986 Small 4,595,370 June 17, 1986 Hall 4,568,292 February 4, 1986 Ferguson 4,449,945 May 22, 1984 Hall et al. 4,373,920 February 15, 1983 Borst 4,295,833 October 20, 1981 Cox et al. 4,227,481 October 14, 1980 Shimanckas 3,631,833 January 4, 1972 Simpson 3,373,642 March 19, 1968 Hayner 2,929,362 March 22, 1960 Ford 2,928,377 March 15, 1960 ______________________________________